Numerous studies have found a strong and consistent link between alcohol use and adult intimate partner violence, including more severe and chronic patterns of partner violence perpetration. However, no published studies have explicitly sought to examine the relationship between alcohol use and dating violence during adolescence. The proposed study will examine the relationship between adolescent alcohol misuse and physical dating violence perpetration using four waves of data from a longitudinal cohort study of adolescents (n=2620) that was conducted in two non-metropolitan counties in North Carolina. Powerful analytic methods, known as random coefficients growth models, will be used to model the relationship between alcohol misuse and dating violence perpetration over time. The specific aims of the study are to: i) Examine the relationship between trajectories of adolescent alcohol misuse and trajectories of physical dating violence perpetration across ages 13 to 18 years, ii) Determine whether exposure to peer, family and community violence moderate the association between adolescent alcohol misuse and physical dating violence perpetration at each age and iii) Assess the role of adolescent alcohol misuse in the developmental process of desistance from physical dating violence perpetration. Both dating violence perpetration and alcohol use are prevalent during the middle and high school years and can lead to serious negative consequences for adolescent health and development. Moreover research suggests that patterns of relationship conflict that are established during this period are likely to carryover into adulthood. A better understanding of the longitudinal relationship between alcohol misuse and dating violence perpetration during adolescence may also inform our understanding of how and why these behaviors are associated in adulthood, thereby contributing to prevention efforts across the lifespan. For example, if alcohol misuse increases risk of dating violence perpetration and/or hinders desistance in perpetration during late adolescence, then prevention programs and policies that seek to prevent or reduce alcohol misuse among adolescents may also contribute towards the reduction of dating violence perpetration in adolescence and young adulthood.